


What Bestfriends Do

by vhoorl



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhoorl/pseuds/vhoorl
Summary: Butters shows Eric Cartman his appreciation for him in the most bestfriendly way he knows.





	What Bestfriends Do

**Author's Note:**

> the boys are in late high school, senior year, at this point... cartman is the fullback player for the football team and butters is part of the dance club. and they're definitely completely not dating, at all. just bestfriends.
> 
> right?

Butters fell to his knees before Eric and gripped the backs of his calves. Pink nail polished nails dug into the jean material. He looked up to the brunet’s face with eager baby blues and licked his lips. “Eric,” the blond said softly, “Can I, uh?” Butters didn’t quite finish the request. However he made his intent clear when he slid his gaze briefly down to the other boys fly then back up to make eye contact.

For his part, the football player looked rather flustered. Especially when he saw Butters’ eyes slip downward. He blushed just barely and averted his eyes when the shorter boy looked back up to him. Cartman cleared his throat pointedly and Butters head cocked to the side with curiosity. After a moments hesitation, the bigger boy ran his fingers through pale blond locks and settled his palm there. He finally looked back down at his bestfriend and bit his lip, “Shut the fuck up and just do it, Butters.”

The dancer certainly didn’t need to be told twice. He looked back to Eric’s zipper and quickly dragged it open. When he pulled at the others waistband to tug it down, he spared one last glance up at the other to ensure it was okay. When he received no demand to stop, Butters pulled the boys boxers down enough to free his dick. Without so much as a pause, he wrapped one hand around it and slid his fingers to the base.

Butters leaned in, lips parted. He ran his tongue up one side of the shaft and squeezed the base. The fingers in his hair tightened on instinct. Above, Cartman had a fist pressed to his mouth as he tried to stifle a groan. The fullback swore under his breath and watched as Butters took it fully into his mouth. He couldn’t hold back a moan that time, which came out deep and strained. “Jesus Christ, Butters,” he said, voice already at the first stages of ragged lust, “I knew you were a fag but holy shit.” Eric joked and chuckled despite how hot his face was from embarrassment.

He gave an experimental tug at the blond’s hair which got him a soft noise of pleasure muffled by the dick Butters was dutifully worshipping. Eric swallowed another rugged groan as the blond pulled back some to mouth at the tip. The brunet idly played with the strands of hair between his fingers and stuttered out a few pleased sounds as Butters continued.

The short boys hands meandered up from where they had been, on the backs of his legs, to gently hold Eric’s hips in place. He enveloped his bestfriends’ dick with his mouth again and moaned around it. He wasn’t entirely inexperienced with blowjobs; his experimentation and relationship with Bradley had taught him a fair bit about the subject. This time, though, he felt like he wanted to impress the big brunet boy. With a moment to steel himself, Butters leaned in more and just about deep-throated Cartman’s dick. He swallowed around the shaft, then pulled off with a lewd pop.

Eric’s eyes widened slightly and he gripped Butters’ hair again as if it were a life-line. He groaned hard when the dancer went all the way down, then sighed as he lifted away. “Fucking shit, Butters,” Eric breathed out. Thick fingers tugged toward the back of the shorter boys head and crystal blue eyes flew upward to look at him with a mischievous glint. Red in the face, Eric scoffed, “You motherfucker.”

Butters giggled like he hadn't just had a dick in his mouth. He licked his lips. “I thought it’d be fun," Butters explained and then moved forward again. However, he was stopped short when Eric put his hand on the side of the others face and looked at the blond with furrowed brows. Butters blinked up at him but managed to work out what the towering brunet wanted. He stood from the floor and wiped his mouth.

Without a lot of pretense or questions, Butters reached up to wrap his arms around the others neck. Eric leaned down to accommodate the position and received an affectionate kiss on the jaw. The brunet smirked. He gripped Butters by the thighs and hoisted him upward. The blond yelped in surprise and his partner grinned devilishly. Eric kissed across from Butters’ cheek to his ear and then nipped at the shell of it.

The smaller boy hooked his legs around the bigger boy’s waist. He held on tight and his fingers dug into the back of Eric’s shirt as he was maneuvered over to the bed. “Nnn, a- _ ah _ ! Jeez Eric,” Butters breathed heavily and pressed himself closer to Cartman.

As he held the tiny blond up, kissed and bit along the exposed neck, Eric slowly trudged them over to the bed. He plopped Butters’ onto it and then stood back slightly to look at him. Messy golden hair, hooded blue eyes, a cardigan that slipped down his shoulders, and a bright pink blush across his face.

Eric reached forward to tug at the front of his skinny jeans. “I’m taking this faggy shit off you, you’re wearing too much fucking clothing,” he told Butters. Indicated the jeans. In turn, Butters’ brows raised and he simply nodded in agreement. He shucked off the cardigan and tossed it away from the bed.

Red eyes roamed down the dancer’s frame. He undid Butters’ pants and tugged the material fully off, which took a pair of star patterned socks with it. Cartman dropped the clothes to one side of the bed and then turned back to his task. Another evil smirk lit up his face and he ran his hands along Butters’ bare thighs up to a pair of dark blue briefs. He gave the waistband a tug and let it snap back into place with a snicker.

The blond yelped, clearly affronted, “Eric!”

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short! hope you guys had a good time reading it


End file.
